


Asking for It

by tonnaree



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smutty Poem, johnlocked for life, short poem, sometimes I get bored at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: How do you summarize dirty poetry?  Best I can do is "Sherlock is a bossy bottom."





	

“Harder”  
He pleaded  
On his knees  
Spread wide  
Hands gripping  
Knuckles white  
Blunt nails  
Travel down his spine  
Leaving a red road  
on the path  
To his hips  
Bracing  
Battering  
Head thrown back  
Hair dancing  
Heat rising  
Burning sweet  
“Harder”  
Voice raw with need  
Flesh singing  
Earth shaking  
His partner gives and gives  
Knowing  
They will not break  
Climbing  
Peaking  
Trembling  
Falling  
Every cry  
Every whisper  
A promise  
Their skin will  
Remember


End file.
